custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toastratton
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Hello, there. I'm Crp11 one of the users on this wiki, I want to welcome you to Custom BIONICLE. if you have any questions, please contact either myself or any users on this wiki and we'd be happy to help. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 22:07, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ThanksToastratton 09:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC)Toastratton Welcome Heyo, I saw your blogpost on here and I want to reassure you! There's no need to feel awkward or lonely among us. We're a nice community and you can ask us anything. This counts on even a higher level for us admins, who are there to help you anytime you need it. I would like to kindly ask you to not make such blogposts anymore though. It's a CBW law that blogposts should be filled with usefull information, and this one could be considered spam. I'll let it slide this time, since you're new here and it's quite logical that you don't know every single rule on this place yet. If you wish though, I could remove it for you. Anyways, make yourself at home and have a good time on here! cheers! Reaper of Souls 12:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Spam Well, in the case of blogposts, anything that is not valuable to the community at all.. Like "jokes" such as these that do not improve anything at all. They'll just make people worry. If you make a blogpost in which you show new mocs, tell plans of projects and such things then it's worth something. Also, since you did this and considered it to be some lame kind of joke, which I think of as not funny, you are hereby officially warned by me, and admin of CBW. If you receive 2 more warnings a form of punishment will follow. I am now going to remove your blog. Reaper of Souls 14:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) The one I sent my message to is the site-leader. He should be notified of events like this. Besides, please stop worrying so much. You've only received one warning, and if you behave, you won't be bothered by it at all by anyone... Reaper of Souls 17:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) There is no need to be sorry for anything, really. It can be difficult to identify and recognize what is spam and what isn't. Nobody's recognizing you as a vandal or anything, you just made an edit that was considered spam and didn't realize that. There's nothing more to it, there's no need to worry or anything. (Besides, nobody except talkpage stalkers even know of this situation anyway.) Also, before you get the wrong idea, Chicken Bond is not the site leader, contrary to what SA said. He's CBW's site leader on WMF, but there is no site leader here. Don't Worry! Don't worry, It's quite alright. :) I understand your new, so it takes time for people to get a hang of all the rules and policies we have around here, so your actions are perfectly understandable. You haven't intentionally done anything with a negative impact on CBW, so you don't need to worry. However, I would have to agree with my fellow admins Shadowmaster and SubAqua that you do need to be mindful of what you post on people's talk pages and on blogposts. You're not in trouble or anything, but just make sure what you post is relevant. Anyways, since I haven't said so earlier, welcome to CBW! It is always great to see new users here, so I hope you're here to stay for a while. So I hope you enjoy yourself here, and please don't worry so much, the people on this wiki are friendly, and we're certainty not going to judge you so very early on. Oh, and its nice to see someone else who shares my interests as well. :) --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 02:24, December 30, 2011 (UTC) you have ...to put pins and bars into the base of the hands where nothing is attached :) Oh and if you do use the design please give credit :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC)